


[Podfic] Any way to distract and sedate

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Again, Gen, Niflheim goes around kidnapping children, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stasis, The Marilith killed Noctis, don’t mess with the glaives, or did it?, or sons, over-use of magic, sometimes enemies can be future friends, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When news about a soldier wielding Lucian magic on the frontlines reach the Citadel Regis decides to judge the situation for himself. If this warrior is a prototype for a new magic-wielding class in the military of Niflheim, the war will soon be lost.He couldn’t have been more wrong.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous, Just Some Podfics





	[Podfic] Any way to distract and sedate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any way to distract and sedate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069154) by [maedre13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maedre13/pseuds/maedre13). 



> Disclaimer: I am not in this fandom. I tried to look up pronunciation for things, and I watched a few cutscenes, but keep in mind I'm not an expert XD Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this Curly!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [ Any way to distract and sedate ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069154)

**Author:** [maedre13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maedre13/pseuds/maedre13)

 **Reader:** Anonymous

**Length:** 29:44

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/34/items/any-way-to-distract-to-upload/any%20way%20to%20distract%20to%20upload.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Cömmentîs?


End file.
